


天使见闻

by Ivan_Misha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivan_Misha/pseuds/Ivan_Misha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当天使Castiel和人类Jimmy共用一个皮囊，同时他们又分别有了各自的意志会发生什么呢。这是一个关于皮囊和闹鬼案件的脑洞文，估计会以闹鬼、小卡和兄弟们破案为主（不），弥补spn现在几乎没有鬼魂的遗憾。后来也许有SanxJimmy情节，两个特别热爱正常生活的人约起的话，还蛮萌的，于是皮囊怎么分配呢，有趣。<br/> </p>
            </blockquote>





	天使见闻

失去荣光的天使跟在Dean的后面，他的眼睛比以往下垂的更厉害，漂亮的蓝眼睛里充满迷茫。午后的阳光洒在他的面容上，让这双眼睛里又透露出一丝期待的光芒。成为人类，一切都是新奇的，花生果酱面包的味道让他雀跃，但失去力量又即将独自生活的无措又让他恐慌。  
“Dean……你累了。”  
“闭嘴，cas，我没有。”  
Dean提着一个行李包，里面放满了Cas在外面需要用的东西。钱、衣物，能定位的电话、日常用品、一把枪和……睡袋。不是Dean不想给他找个稳定的住所，但据他所知，没有证件的Castiel就是一个黑户，Jimmy的身份因为失踪太久已经被证明死亡，在他给他弄到一个“活着的身份”以前，正经的旅馆是不会让他留下的。天知道当初因为该死的变形怪导致他和他弟弟“死了”的日子里，他们过得有多艰辛，几乎只能睡在黑斑羚和无照汽车旅馆里……他不能让Cas一个人去住那些毫无资质又鱼龙混杂的汽车旅馆，一个外貌体格像Cas那样的人类只身一人提着行李住到那里，不到一晚就会被人盯上，面临偷窃、抢劫、故意伤害……或者……他不敢往下想了。他内心正煎熬着，好像无数个讨厌的恶魔一边争吵一边撕扯着他，Sam的事儿已经糟的不能再糟了，他还不敢告诉Cas这一切，要知道，Cas根本说不好谎话。Dean很怕Cas会误认为他是嫌失去力量的他成为麻烦才不收留他，所以他正抓紧一切机会不留余力的表现他是多么乐意照顾天使，让他坐副驾、像Sammy小公主一样絮絮叨叨地叮嘱他、主动承担所有的行李……并不时地在内心问候一下Castiel那位“负责”的父亲，为什么他要面临这个，该死的。  
“虽然我失去力量，无法感受到你的生理状况，但从外表来看，你确实在流汗……我的经验告诉我，这是人类劳累的表现。”  
Cas眯着眼，抬手把Dean肩上的东西一股脑的拔下来。  
“嘿！Cas！”搁平时，Dean一定会一脸不悦地好好教育天使不要做事这么突然，但他此时只能控制住脾气放任天使的作为，他不想让天使更难过。  
“Dean……这比我想象的沉……”天使的眼神逃避着他，但Dean还是从那里看出了慌乱和失落。想起Cas以前可以单手拎起来一个铁砧，而现在一个行囊的重量就已经让他无法忽视，这个落差实在是太大了，Dean简直可以想象这种失落的心情，大概就像一个人突然失明或者失去双腿一类的，他本应好好照顾天使，却因为人命关天而不得不出此下策。  
“不过还好，Dean，我能做的来。”Cas在Dean的注视下把行囊背好，一瞬间又恢复到那个标准战士式的坚毅神情，这让Dean有点想笑。

“好吧，勇敢的小翅膀，我们就要到了。”  
Dean看了看远处，一个便利商店就在前面——那是的目的地。前几天该死的暴雨导致路面积水，公路上堵得不行，他不得不带着天使一路走过来。  
店主是个不错的女人，他和Sam从恶魔手里救下了她，而她的丈夫不幸被恶魔害死在这间超市里，留下她和孩子相依为命。她是一个够可怜的女人了，他却还要塞给她一个可能把一切搞得一团糟的新前台，但没办法，谁让她是Dean这附近唯一信得过的人呢。  
“Cas，记得照顾好自己，如果有人欺负你，给我打电话，还有，千万不要关掉定位……”  
Castiel乖乖的点头，似乎做了什么重大决定一般，深吸了一口气。  
“再见，Dean。”他推开门走进超市，没有回头，只留给Dean一个单薄的背影。

Aliea太太觉得自己捡了个宝。她从来没见过这么负责又聪慧的员工，他说他叫Steve，一个普通得不能再普通的名字。她不知道那个救过她的男人为何说起Steve的时候会一脸为难，仿佛他会给她惹麻烦一样。但事实是Steve太完美了，完美的让她惊喜，Steve的大脑就像台计算机，对账目的掌握异于常人，他甚至还知道天文学和物理学，并在某天下午自己修好了冰柜……这样的人在这里工作简直就是屈才。虽然他对他的顾客友善的过分，有点神经质，近期还特别的嗜睡，不过整体来说，谁会拒绝这样一个长相俊俏、全能、对工资没有任何要求还会给你带孩子的员工呢。不过他的表现到让店主有些怀疑Steve的身份，或许他是个政要间谍，又或是惹上了什么仇家，但她倒不怎么担心，毕竟是在鬼门关走过一遭的人，就算有恶魔找上门来她都敢徒手去拧他的脑袋，再说她真的很喜欢这个总会睡在她的杂货间里的家伙。为了他不会冻着，她总是把店里的空调整晚开着。

Aliea抱着女儿来到店里，她发现那个救过她的男人又来了，他隔三差五的会在店外观望，有时候会走进来找Steve闲聊，但这次显然又聊的不太尽兴，Steve总是不太欢迎他，但又从不拒绝任何邀约。这让Aliea很不解，Dean给她的感觉就像一只偷腥的猫，但这两个人的距离又不似恋人或者地下情人，她实在想不出这两个男人之间是何等关系。

Aliea走到前台，自然的分开了两个正在交头接耳的男人，店主的出现令Castiel显得有点不自然，他不想让店主以为他在工作的时候分心，他在对Dean使着眼色，催促他离开。

Dean耸了耸肩，视线在Castiel身上扫了两下，回馈给他一个眨眼和会意的笑，他随手在前台的货架上捞了个商品甩给Castiel，为了不让自己的退场显得太尴尬。不过显然Dean没有考虑到前台货架一般都放置着某些“床上用品”，一副安全套不合时宜地躺在Castiel的手底下，还是他妈的草莓味的，不过Castiel没有什么反应，只是低着头扫了货物。反正草莓味的安全套和草莓味的糖果在Castiel的心里没什么区别，倒是店主意味深长的瞟了他一眼。  
该死，别这么看着我！  
Dean可不想在Castiel的上司面前表现的像一个调戏姑娘的野小子，等等，他为什么要在意这个，这个女人又不是Castiel的监护人！按理说他才是！好吧，现在的情况看来他似乎已经失去了对Cas的“监护权”，这让他挺挫败的……  
Dean的脑子乱转了一通后，在两个人的注视下走出了超市。Castiel松了一口气，他无比重视这个工作，几乎到了平常人看来病态的程度，但这对Castiel来说意义非凡，在人类的世界有尊严的生活，变得对别人有用，每天有着不同的期待与感官，即使是雨后不同寻常的清新空气都能让他感到喜悦。刚失去力量时的无助感消失了，孤独感也一扫而空，但只要想到他的兄弟姐妹们，他的心依然宛如刀搅，他只有更努力的工作和感受刺激来让自己忘记这些痛心的往日。  
但Castiel知道，他逃避不了，他也不想逃避，即使平静又充实的生活让他获得了他梦寐以求的安宁，但来自天堂的责任和错信旁人的负罪感就像刻在他皮肤上的咒语一样，永远禁锢着他，警醒着他，在每一个夜里隐隐作痛。

“Steve，你怎么了？”当店主的声音模糊的在Castiel耳边响起时，他才发现他走神了。他刚想开口解释点什么，却发现喉咙好像被浸泡在水中，发不出声来。  
Castiel的时间感仿佛被压缩起来，他渐渐的听不清店主的话，外界细微的杂音反而变得无比清晰。顾客们在店内来回穿梭，划出一片片残影，有什么东西在他的体内激荡开来，令他仿佛被白色的柔光包围。Castiel瞬间失去了对身体机能的控制，但他却意识不到，他甚至还没感觉到任何眩晕就已经软软的倒在地上。

Jimmy觉得有什么不一样了，比如他正在苏醒。  
他好像记得自己进了天堂，那是个恒温的，感受不到时间流动的地方。有他的房子，房前是永远不会枯萎的蔷薇花，那里有他眷恋的温暖床铺，电视机里会放着永远不会断掉的节目。有一种无形的力量抚慰着他的灵魂，他几乎是被强制性的感受着平静和安宁，在冥冥之间安然的模糊掉意识。但现在不一样，他开始清晰地感受到久违的心跳声，各种欢愉或沉重的情感向潮水一样涌来，混乱的光芒和景象压向他，仿佛他正做着一个冗长的梦。  
Castiel……  
这种感觉并不陌生。当Jimmy还和Castiel共存的时候，他就是这种感觉。  
我仍在身体里吗？难道天堂都是错觉？Castiel在哪？Jimmy的灵魂开始思考，这让他觉得很累，毕竟长时间沉睡的灵魂并不特别擅长思考和发问。  
Castiel……  
Cass！  
Please……  
熟悉又陌生的声音像踩着水波荡来，让Jimmy的意识越来越清晰，当他睁开眼睛的瞬间，他看到一张熟悉的面孔，祖母绿的双眸泛着水光，眼下有些淡淡的乌青，嘴唇干着，似乎很久没有休息了。  
“Dean？”Jimmy努力地在记忆里搜索着这个人的一切，印象不深，却自然而然的呼唤了他的名。  
“oh，Cas你醒了，你总算是……呼，Cas你他妈吓死我了，下次不准……”Dean内心笑开了，脸上却绷着，他激动地指着Cas的鼻子，却不知道自己要不准他做什么，不准他私自晕倒吗？这似乎不太合理，但Dean总是无法不强硬、不拐弯抹角地说出自己的关心，有时候他自己都无法容忍自己这样。  
“不是Castiel，是Jimmy。”  
随后Jimmy注视着的那双精致的绿眼睛睁得老大，充满了难以置信和让人揪心的痛苦。  
“不可能，Cas说你已经上天堂了，天哪，Cas，告诉我你在开玩笑……”  
Dean抓了抓他因为操劳而有些失了光泽的头发，他几乎已经相信了这个人就是Jimmy，因为与其说服自己相信Cas能学会对他开玩笑，他宁愿相信Lucifer和他弟弟上过床。  
“是我，我确信……但我想Cas他仍在，我能感受到，我只是不知道为什么……为什么我会回来，我明明已经上了天堂，我并不想这样……对，Dean，这只是个意外。”  
Jimmy的眼神有些慌乱，他不知道该怎么解释这些，以及当他离开医院后他该去哪儿。他对温家两兄弟一直有着莫名的恐惧，大概是以前被他们限制人身自由的时候留下了心理阴影，或者出于本能对强者的惧怕，他现在只想安抚Dean，怕他因为Castiel的消失而责难自己。  
Jimmy左右看了看，发现那个大个子Sam并不在，这让他心放下来一点。  
“OH，别一副小动物的眼神，我不会伤害你，该死的，好吧，我承认我是挺想打你一顿的，但我不会！”  
Dean承认自己冲动又暴躁，学不来温柔的那套，但现在的情况大概放在任何人身上都难以冷静，Jimmy·婆婆妈妈娘里娘气一脸欠揍·Novak，又一个新的麻烦，他该把这个男人扔在大街上吗？还是带回去“人道主义”地关起来？好的，现在Sam身上有一个杀千刀的天使，他的天使身上有一个永远在状况外的前会计加家庭主夫，真是绝赞到他想揪着上帝的领子问问他，他还为他准备了些什么“大礼”。  
“你现在好好休息，我去给你叫医生。”Dean随后沉默着走出去，留下Jimmy一个人在病床上发呆。Dean靠在走廊里思索着，他发现他之前祈祷Cas醒过来时，准备好的一大堆推心置腹的肉麻话现在一点用都没了，他想着等他醒来就和他道歉，告诉他不该瞒着他Sam的事，告诉他他不是嫌弃他没用，更不是怨他听信谗言。这让他惶恐，他不想自己和Cas像那些狗血剧里一样，想表明心意的时候对方已经永远听不见了，这太残酷，残酷到他光是想象就近乎流泪。  
Dean抹了一把脸，制止了自己脆弱的表现，他不是个擅长绝望的人，他相信Castiel还会回来，小翅膀总是很幸运的不是吗？他本是上帝的宠儿……  
Dean思前想后，还是决定把Jimmy带回去，问问他那个该死的“天使”弟弟有没有什么办法，当然这不一定是最优解。  
“你真是好的不能再好了，可以出院了。”医生一脸疑惑的盯着Jimmy，语速放得很慢，明显思维已经不知道飞到哪里去了，大概医生也没见过前一秒被诊断为植物人，下一秒就能醒过来的病人吧。  
Jimmy穿上自己的西装外套，没有感受到任何身体上的不适，他就好像仅仅睡醒了一觉，正值精神充沛，他几乎觉得自己可以走向新的生活，过完他本应闲适安逸的人生，他发誓一定要好好用红肉、酒精和性爱补偿自己，让教义去死吧，他已经受够了。他刚要迈出房门，就被一条有力的手臂拦下，打碎了他的幻想。  
“跟我回去。”  
“不！为什么！那该死的天启已经过去了，我还因此死了一次，我应该获得自由！这他妈是我应得的！”Jimmy甩开Dean的手臂，Dean发现他的力气没有他看上去那么小。  
“对这个我也很抱歉，但你和Castiel是唯一的连接了，不管他在不在你身体里我都不能放你走。”  
Jimmy瞪着蓝色的大眼睛听着他的话，突然低下头发出了一声嗤笑。  
“Castiel是在我身体里，但那又怎么样，他又不是你的所有物！我有权带他去任何地方，和他交易的人是我，他，是，我，的。”  
Jimmy一字一顿的强调着他对自己，对Castiel的所有权，这触怒了Dean，他揪着Jimmy的领子，怒视着他，却一个字也说不出口。  
他该怎么反驳Jimmy，他说的没错，Castiel确实从未属于他，于法于情都未有过。  
“你离开我活不长的，你想被天使恶魔撕成两半吗。”  
Jimmy显然受到了惊吓，但他还是鼓起勇气挣扎着，“放开我，我宁愿让恶魔撕破我的喉咙。”Jimmy想有尊严的死去，哪怕是死在恶魔手里，他也不想像个物件似得被温家人摆在家里。  
Dean鬼使神差的放开了他，目视着Jimmy怒气冲冲的离开他的视线。不过Dean可不是容易被说服的人。  
Jimmy走在阳光下，就这样漫无目的地，恍若怀念般地行走，每一个陌生的面孔都让他觉得美丽，这种找回呼吸的感觉让他倍感怀念。虽然他明白自己的危险性令他永远都无法再去和任何人建立关系，也再也无法回到妻女身边，但能够重返人间，已经让他足够涕零于这种恩典，即使下一秒就会死去，他也没什么遗憾的了。  
Jimmy思索着，直到身边的人烟逐渐稀少，光线也愈加阴暗，他打算回到便利店去，这是他现在所能想到的唯一不让自己露宿街头的办法了。  
“你不穿外套不会觉得冷吗？”一只手在背后搭上他的肩膀，带着柔和的暖意，让Jimmy打了一个哆嗦，却还没来得及做出反应，就被另一只手捂住嘴。Jimmy想要挣扎，却苦于姿势太过被动，被人生生的绑起来扔进了后备箱里。一切发生的干净利落，阴暗的街道上稀稀落落的行人根本没有注意到街道旁发生了一起多么恶劣的绑架案件。

地堡因为常年照不进阳光而显得格外阴冷，Sam坐在书架前翻阅着祖辈留下来的珍贵书籍，本应该安静度过的夜晚，却在Dean反常的多话中变得令人不安焦躁。  
“额，sam……我在找你。你知道我现在有重要的事情告诉你。”  
当Dean又在对他说一些不知所然的话时，Sam撇了撇嘴，一脸不情愿的放下手中的活计。  
“Dean？你在搞什么?你到底想说什么？我在听。”  
Dean今天从外面回来后表现得十分不正常，似乎瞒着他什么。不过Sam对Dean这个状态也是见怪不怪了，毕竟他的哥哥不是什么好脾气的善男信女，更不擅长对别人敞开心扉，他总得习惯这个。  
“不，你听的还不够认真，拜托我真的有很重要的事，这关乎你。”  
“好吧现在我不想听了，你太吵了，让我无法安心的看书。要知道上次那个天使已经够让我们头疼的了，要不快点找出他们的弱点……”  
“哦！别念叨了！收起你脆弱的神经吧，Sammy。”  
“混蛋。”Sam耸了耸肩，想找个耳塞一类的让自己清静清静，从椅子上站起来的瞬间却失去了意识。一阵蓝光从Sam的眼眸中闪过，Sam的表情立刻变得呆滞又谨慎。  
“我感觉到他在这儿。”  
“天哪，你终于出现了，如果你再不出现我就要崩溃了，下次我找你你能不能快点，你让我在我弟弟面前表现得像个白痴！”Dean松了口气，却恼怒的敲了一下桌子，他真是受够了这个躲藏在Sam身体里的天使了，他令他不得不为自己的愚蠢和轻信付出代价，他简直觉得或许再一次把Sam从地狱里捞出来都比相信这个来历不明的天使来的稳妥，现在这个天使等于挟持了Sam，让他不得不好言好语的对待一个他恨不得一刀捅死的混蛋。  
“你答应过不会让他出现在我附近，你失信了。”  
“哦哦，别激动哥们，我只是遇到了点状况，我不知道Cas怎么了，他的意识失踪了，你说过你也是站在他那边的，别告诉我你现在想要反水了。”  
“……”  
Dean瞪了他一眼，用手示意他跟自己过来。他们走到外面去，停在了黑斑羚前面。Dean干脆的打开后备箱，里面卧着一个紧闭着双眼瑟瑟发抖的男人，他的双手被手铐反铐着，嘴被他自己的领带紧紧缠住，在后备箱狭小缺氧的空间里呆久了，他的面色有些不自然的潮红，看上去状态糟糕极了。Dean不自觉的脸红了一下，他庆幸天使什么都不懂，要是他弟弟看见他这么对待Cas的容器，一定想都不想就把圣水泼在他脸上。  
“他不是Castiel，但我能感受到Castiel的存在。”  
“他怎么了？放心，我不会把他留在地堡，但你得告诉我发生了什么。”  
天使Sam把手抚上Jimmy的额头，眉头苦大仇深地皱着，看得Dean一阵心急。  
“我们没有灵魂，Castiel失去了荣光，最后残存的力量也被耗尽了，可以说他和我一样，是在人类的灵魂中寻求庇护。”  
“你是说……Cas他在借助Jimmy的灵魂修复自己？”  
“可以这么说。”  
“那……如果容器里没有灵魂会怎么样？”  
“荣光耗尽的天使，会消亡。”  
Dean的眉头皱了一下，却稍纵即逝。他只是听到消亡时心口紧了一下。他未曾想到，天使集体堕天之后的日子里，他离失去Castiel竟然如此之近。他不知道这种类似于后怕的心情从何而来。他倍感确信Castiel是上帝的宠儿，他可以复活，连Jimmy都可以为他死而复生，但下一次呢，下下次呢？他的天使究竟是否每次都能那么幸运。Dean感觉自己的手不知何时握成了拳，发觉到自己的过度不安后，他放松自己的手，有些汗湿的手心便感受到风带来的阵阵凉意。  
“他大概多长时间能恢复？”  
“很快，人类的灵魂很强大。”  
“很快是多快！别让我对你多说废话。”  
“Castiel能苏醒不用几天……但你最多留他过今晚。”  
Dean一拳头砸在后备箱硬质的边缘上，他烦躁的要命。Jimmy被他这一拳惊醒，还迷茫的蓝眼睛里渗透出惊恐的意味。Dean向他摇了摇头，“真高兴你醒了……额，我是说对不起，但……真的很对不起。”Dean话音刚落，就在对方慌乱的神情中把自己的歉意抽了出来，狠狠地扣上了后备箱，他感觉到背后渗出了蓝光，他可不想Sam看到这一幕。  
“我的天，我睡着了么？梦游了？该死，我怎么在外面！”  
“对，你梦游了，回你的床上去，今晚不许再梦游！你刚才差点撞烂的我的宝贝。”  
Sam一脸错愕的看着谆谆教诲着他的Dean，几乎是摆着一张难以置信又窘迫的表情走回了地堡。  
这一切太反常了，这个世界都他妈的反常。但谁说的来着，当你觉得周围都不正常的时候，有可能是你自己出了问题，或许他真是太累了，有些精神衰弱。Sam把自己扔在床上时想着，带着困倦与疲劳进入梦乡。

“我他妈要告他！”Jimmy气的直哆嗦，他冲着面前可怜的暖气机发着脾气，他被监视了，被该死的Dean·强盗逻辑怎么还不死·Winchest 监视了。Dean甩给他一张伪造的名为Castiel·Novak的身份证明，就把他安置在一间不大的出租屋里。他已经在出租屋里发疯一整天了，当然除了把自己气到冒烟以外没有什么作用。  
Jimmy饿得要命却根本没有胃口吃下Dean留下的垃圾食品，他被Dean警告不要和他耍心眼，因为他随时可以知道他的位置，这让Jimmy看到那个已经冷掉的汉堡就来气。Jimmy当然知道Dean在他的什么东西上安了定位，但他又能怎么样呢，一旦信号被他破坏掉，或者长时间停止移动，恐怕他面临的麻烦还不仅仅是被监视，还可能被限制人身自由，对方是一个经验老道的猎人，除非他能在一天之内不声不响的逃到国外，否则根本甩不掉他。他知道自己和Dean玩不起反侦察这一套，他可不想再来一次被捆起来锁进后备箱里的经历了。  
Jimmy？  
有些空灵的声音仿佛从他的脑神经里传过来，标准的天使波长。Jimmy愣住了，他未曾想过自己还能与Castiel在精神层面联系上。  
“Castiel...”  
对于发生在你身上的一切，都是我的错。  
“不，Castiel，我愤怒并不是因为你，对你的气我已经生完了。”Jimmy颓然的坐床边，捂着脸。他可不想再听到天使自怨自艾，那简直对他的心情雪上加霜。现在他希望Castiel能给予他一些帮助或者指引，能联系上Cas让他感到了一些安心，他真的已经不抱怨Castiel对他的伤害了，毕竟对于过去的妻离子散他已经接受，他现在只想过得好一点，起码不必受着来自Winchest的压力。  
是梅丹佐。他把你扯下天堂...为了让我能一直活下去，充当一个人类。我不能明白，这对他有什么意义。  
“你已经不是天使了吗？”  
从某种意义上来说，我仍是侍奉主的天使，但从力量上我不再是了，我失去了...重要的东西，也失去了父亲的指引。  
Castiel想起那些被他杀死的天使，和一个个被烧化了翅膀的兄弟姐妹。他总是在把事情搞的更糟，但他的父亲却在放任这一切发生，再用无数次的复活来惩罚他。  
“他或许正在指引你，Castiel。”Jimmy的语气里缺少了对上帝的崇敬，也再没有顶礼膜拜，寡淡得就像谈起一个普通人，  
很长时间Jimmy都没有再得到Cas的任何回复，他就好像凭空消失了，无论他怎么呼唤Cas，对方都没有反应。这让Jimmy有些怀疑Cas是不是他太饿出现的幻觉。想着，Jimmy想通了一般抄起床头柜上的冷汉堡，随便剥开包装就大口吃了起来，带着股狠劲，仿佛把它当成了Dean·Winchest的金色脑袋。

Dean的日子过的一如往常，每天忙着搜索着一切可疑的超自然死亡案件，Sam也没有过多的产生异样和疑虑，只是时不时问起Cas让他有些头疼，但他乖学生脑的弟弟似乎还挺好蒙骗的。  
“Dean...你在认真的工作吗？我看你盯着电脑某个区域很久了。”  
“Sam你以后会是个好妈妈，但别管你老哥！”Dean正看着屏幕出神，被打断让他的心脏几乎停了半拍。  
Sam半站起来，打算像只麋鹿一样把头伸过去，只见Dean欲盖弥彰的扣上了电脑。  
大麋鹿望着Dean一脸讶异又崩溃地甩了甩他的一头长毛，“下次不要在我对面看A片！要看回你自己的房间去！”  
Dean耸了耸肩，摆出无所谓的姿态，“bite me。”  
Sam抿着嘴坐下，气鼓鼓的扫着自己的网页。Dean当然没有在看什么A片，他已经没有这个心思了，他翻开电脑，界面上映出的是Jimmy在门口来回踱步的画面。他当然没有告诉Jimmy他偷偷装了监控，一开始他打算把这个安装在卧室，但即使对方是个男人，这么做似乎还是太变态了，他不得不承认自己对Castiel的肉体有着微妙的兴趣，甚至在Cas刚从炼狱回来的时候他还该死的硬过，如果被他撞见对方在卧室里做个手活一类的，他得几天睡不好觉。于是他转而将摄像头安在了门口，一个能监视又不至于太过尴尬的地方。  
“Dean！看着条，这条街上的住房内连续死亡三人，而且...一个渴死的，还有一个多器官衰竭，这个我猜是指饿死的，还有一个跳楼了，没有绑架拘禁的痕迹。”  
“这可真不正常，除了不吃不喝的小翅膀，谁会把自己关在自己家里耗到衰竭呢。”Dean绕到对面，仔细的浏览起Sam电脑上的网页，惊奇的发现这条街就是Jimmy住的那条。  
“这可不妙。”Dean小声地咕哝，Sam却听到了。  
“什么？这当然不妙了。”  
“Cas有危险，他就在那。”Dean想起之前监控里Jimmy来回在门口踱步的样子，他还以为这位不果断的家庭主夫正在他的例行纠结，实则上他根本不是在犹豫是否出门，而是被困在了房内，根本出不了门。  
“天那...我们得赶紧去。”Sam显然是个行动派，转身就去收拾需要用到的武器。  
“等等Sam，我需要你在这儿继续搜索可用的信息，我去，电话随时联系。”  
“可...Dean，如果对方是只天使或者死神，你一个可对付不来。”  
“Dudu，相信我，如果真是那样，十个我们也不一定对付的了。”Dean扯过背包，熟络地收拾起圣水，天使之刃和盐弹。  
“不管怎样，如果太难搞定我会叫你，现在在这里呆着，我需要更多信息。”  
一路上Dean已经不记得自己违反了多少条道路规定，反正他也不在乎。他现在只想快点到Castiel或者说Jimmy身边，要知道Jimmy要是有什么三长两短一切都完了。  
“Sam？找到线索了？”  
车案上的手机开着免提，Sam的声音从那里传来。  
“那片街1995年建成至今发生了十二起非自然死亡事件，其中比较可疑的有两起，一起是一个女孩被反锁在一间房内，一周后才被人发现，已经死亡，死时手还保持着敲门的姿势。原因应该是遗弃或者别的，是个悬案。还有就是一起意外死亡案件，是一个流浪孤儿，女孩失踪期间一直在楼道里找人，却多次被人赶出去，最后从楼梯上滚下去摔死了。”  
“第二件有什么疑点吗？”  
“不知道，但据说这个小孤儿和女孩经常在一起，很可能她就是来找死亡的女孩的。”  
“嗯，被困住而死的鬼魂很有可能作恶，我想就是她，她肯定附在什么物件上了。”  
“不一定，Dean，那个女孩可能是尸体没有火化，因为女孩死后而发生的灵异死亡并不局限于某一个房间，整条街都发生过房间明明没有反锁却困死人的事件，并且那女孩死去的地方早就废弃了，如果是附在什么东西上，可以移动范围不应该这么大。”  
“分析的不错，斯坦福，交给你了。“  
Dean猛踩油门，让黑美人带着他的心几乎飞了起来。  
Jimmy刚发现房门被反锁的时候并没有太在意，他觉得自己总会有办法把它弄开，这只是一个门而已，但当他感受到屋内越来越明显的低温时，他才意识到危险。  
随后事情变的不受控制，室内温度降的极快，天花板开始出霜，落地镜更是生出了冰裂般的痕迹。Jimmy在寒冷中变得困倦，呼吸都带着冬日特有的白雾，这让人恐慌，显然他的西装不足以让他御寒，他只能回到床上用被子裹住自己。  
他内心呼唤着Castiel，突然看到门口有一个白色的少女背影，她敲着门，像一个了无生气的机械，敲门声像锤子砸进他心口一般，每一下都让他心惊。Jimmy被吓坏了，他本能的想去找盐，却怕自己的行动引起鬼魂的注意。  
女孩敲门声越来越快，渐渐的变成两种频率，还伴随着将死之人的哀鸣，让人慌乱又恐惧，Jimmy觉得自己要昏过去了，身体和精神都受着极大的摧残，有一股莫名的力量仿佛要把他拖进一个漩涡，身心疲惫的Jimmy很快就对这股力量缴械投降，昏沉沉的放弃了对意识到主导权。  
帮帮我...Castiel...  
一道幽兰的光芒在Jimmy的双眼中闪烁了一下，随后只见他哆哆嗦嗦的拿起床头的手机，拨通了那个唯一的号码。  
“De..eannnn...”  
奔跑着上楼的Dean接到了备注为Castiel的电话，电话那头的男人发出虚弱又颤抖的声线，让Dean的心狠狠地揪了起来。  
“嘿！你怎么样！Jimmy？”  
“Castiel...我是...Castiel...Dean...我有些..有些..异常...我..我感觉身体麻木，我不知道这...这是否正常，但我想我可能...可能要死了...”  
“天哪Cas！谢天谢地你他妈回来了！你不会死的，Cas，我就要到了！  
“Dean...我...很抱歉...”  
“闭嘴！不许说！你要为你惹的烂摊子道歉必须给我当面说！不接受电话抱歉，Cas，等我！”  
Dean几乎是手脚并用的爬上楼，在Castiel的门前一秒都没有驻足就将身体狠狠地撞上房门，却失望的被弹开，仿佛他撞上的是一面墙。门在Dean几次不懈的攻势下依旧被封锁的严丝合缝，显然是某种超自然力量在作祟。  
“不不不，Cas！Cas你听得到我吗！”  
Dean焦虑的向门内大喊，突然寒冷侵袭了他，Dean低头，正看到一个面色苍白眼窝深陷的女孩站在他身边，自顾自的望着门内，褴褛的衣服上仅是干涸的血迹，似乎还混着疑似脑浆的物质，看上去可怕又恶心。Dean随手抄起盐弹枪崩掉了鬼魂，继而拿起手机，却发现对方已经挂断了。  
“操！Cas！”  
“Dean...我在...”Cas用全身的力气走到了门边，小鬼魂似乎并没关注到Castiel，她只是绝望的砸着门，让周围的气温更低。”  
门的隔音效果出人意料的差，但拖着它的福，Dean能清楚的听到Cas在门那边的呼唤。  
“Cas，你怎么样！”Dean说着拨通了Sam的电话。  
Cas已经开始感觉到发热了，这种逆生理的反应证明他的身体正在被推至极限，好在Castiel并不懂得在感受到热的时候脱掉衣物，没有因为虚假的生理反应而加速自己的死亡。  
“不好，Dean，我很困，我...”  
“不许睡！Cas！我求你！”  
Dean没有得到对方的答复，心脏疼的几乎要炸裂。“别睡，求你说点什么，Cas！和我道歉！对，我要听你和我道歉，你欠我一个道歉你个小混蛋！”  
Dean话中略带着哭腔，他无法抑制自己的心情，“Cas，我小时候还是个爱哭鬼来着，我干过的蠢事可以讲上几百个晚上。”  
“我还有许多事情要告诉你，我说给你，讲给你听好不好Cas。”  
“和我说说天堂，Cas，说说你的兄弟吧，我想听，Cas...求你别睡...”  
“我爱你...Cas...”  
Dean试过用各种武器攻击房门，都丝毫没有作用，他无力地砸着门，Sam的电话也迟迟无人接听，小鬼魂又凑了上来，站在他身边，不攻击Dean，只是傻傻地看着门，望眼欲穿。绝望像黑暗一般涌来，砸在Dean的内心深处，他垂下的睫毛为他墨绿的眼眸打上了浓重的暗影。门内门外的两个魂魄被一道门阻隔，正如Dean和Castiel，明明已经如此接近，却求而不得，更弃之不舍。

“对...不起，Dean...”  
细弱又低沉的声音幽幽的传来，仿佛是世间最美妙的清泉，“天哪，我就知道你不会放弃，Cas你个死孩子，不许沉默不语！”  
“你在哭吗，Dean...我从来不会哭...我没有...灵魂...我不知道如何学会这个，如何陪你哭泣。”Castiel靠在门上，冰霜爬上了他的眉梢，衬得那双蓝眼睛更加晶莹透彻，Cas努力让自己保持清醒，他要和Dean说话，他不忍心留下Dean一个人默默自语。  
“Cas，我没有，我们还没绝望到需要大哭，Sam一定在去处理鬼魂的路上，多坚持一会儿，你可是打败了拉斐尔的最强战士，想想你还有不少烂摊子要收拾呢！那些堕天的天使还在人间肆虐，你不能丢下我一个人去面对这些，我需要你Cas。”  
Dean要让Cas思考，让Cas心绪波动，他不惜撕开Castiel曾经的伤痛，也在撕裂着自己。  
“我知道...我知道你需要我，Dean，一直。”  
Castiel在Dean的引导下有一句没一句的讲着天堂，讲着加百列是多么爱欺负他，讲到Lucifer和米迦勒的那场大战，最终他沉溺于将Dean拖出地狱的故事，这让他近乎麻木的身体也有了一丝雀跃，他仿想起那些猩红的血液，那场地狱里酣畅淋漓的战斗，和Dean那耀眼夺目的灵魂。  
突然两只鬼魂哀嚎的声音同时响起，在空气中划出耀眼的火光，冰封般的寒冷瞬间退去，Dean想都没想就去拧门，不出所料的门开了，已经意识错乱的Castiel斜斜地顺着开门的方向倒了下来，Dean把他狠狠抱在怀里，企图给Castiel更多温暖。  
“没事了，没事了Cas。”Dean把Cas抱在怀里，一只手托着他的脑袋，轻揉他柔软又冰冷的发丝，蜻蜓点水般吻着Castiel的额头，温柔又充满了虔诚。Castiel在被拥进怀抱的瞬间无比的放松，昏沉沉地就睡了过去。  
看着睡天使平稳的呼吸，Dean心中的石头也算落了地。天使总能出人意料的复活导致Dean对他的死亡已经做足了准备，即使面对Castiel的尸体他也没有过多对方死去的真实感，他总是怀着他还能复活的希望，但他还是隐隐地怕着，不知道他的天使是否能每一次都能那般幸运。  
“Dean，Cas怎么样了！”  
接通电话的Sam气喘吁吁的开口，语气里尽是焦急。  
“没事，他没事了，你动作还挺快的，天使虔诚重症患者。”  
“Dean，这个玩笑不好笑。你们在哪，我这就过来。”  
“回地堡去吧，这里交给我就好。”  
“你到底瞒着我什么？你似乎总不愿让我接近Cas，这很不正常...”  
“我没有Sam，老哥我只是怕累着你。”Dean平静地说，这种应付的话他已经说过十几次了，几乎是轻车熟路。  
“你说谎，Dean...你从没有让我闲下来过...oh，上帝，别告诉我你爱上Cas了...你难道怕我和你分享他！”Sam丰富的大脑飞速的转着，排除了种种可能性，除了这个，他实在想不到其他“Sam”必须远离“Castiel”的理由了。

对方愣了两秒，但也仅仅是两秒而已。“...好吧，你猜对了Sammy，你那小姑娘的脑子真不是盖的。对对对你说的都对，回你的地堡去吧。”  
“Dean...你知道的，我从来不会和你抢...虽然...”  
Dean翻了个白眼，直接按掉了通话，把sam那句“他确实挺性感的”的话掐在了半空。他可受不了他弟弟的青春期教育课。他觉得排除掉Sam身体里的那个天使所带来的情况，他本身也确实不喜欢Cas与Sam过多接触，他对Castiel有种莫名的情感，他喜欢别人把Castiel划成他的天使 他喜欢有时候Castiel让他弟弟吃瘪的样子，即使嘴上总是对Castiel的突然出现颇有微词，但实则他喜欢Castiel给他只有责任的无聊生活带来的每一个惊喜和惊吓。要知道，自他懂事以来，他就从未拥有过真正属于他的任何事，也没有任何一个人像天使这样对他的生命如此意义非凡，这样独一无二，他爱死那个所谓的羁绊了，那是他独有的，无论Castiel和他破碎成什么样子，他们的初遇永远是封存在Dean生命里救赎的光芒，他不知道这是不是所谓的爱上了Cas，他爱上过Lisa，他知道恋爱的感觉，但他对Castiel的感情似乎又比爱情还要神圣，是爱，更广泛也更深入灵魂的爱。  
Dean给Castiel裹上了一层自己的夹克，把他抱进了屋里。Castiel在温暖中很快就苏醒了，他定定地看着Dean满足又甜腻的笑容，似乎在寻找开口的时机。  
“Cas，你挺过来了，我...挺为你骄傲。”Dean有些不好意思的搓了搓手，他想起他当时不知道抽了什么疯，对天使说出来久违的爱字，正想着要不要解释一下，或者说重申一下，他觉得天使似乎并没有对那句话产生什么感想。  
他该怎么说，现在再说爱他他有点说不出口，如果是“你对我如家人般重要”，似乎他以前已经对他说过了，他的天使一定会歪着脑袋问他他是不是失忆了。Dean有些期待的盯着对方湛蓝的眼睛，想着或许他们真的可以像Sam说的，关系更近一步...或许他还可以和Castiel上床，他一直觉得这想法挺疯狂的，但现在他只想抓紧眼前的，让疯狂去死吧，他本来也不是什么尊重传统的人，再说...天使也没有性别，他和Castiel做了也算不上自己是个Gay吧。  
“Jimmy..我是Jimmy...”  
“哦，操！”  
Dean的脸突然变得通红，Jimmy这个名字像投入湖中的石子，把他的发散性思维搅得一团糟，他仰起头深吸了一口气，万幸着自己没有说出什么听上去又蠢又羞耻的话。  
“下次早点开口蠢货！”  
“hey！男孩，你指望我用拳头告诉你吗！我比你年长，你应该放尊重些。”  
Jimmy知道Dean对Castiel的关心，有自信只要Cas在，Dean不会伤害他，甚至还要保护他，这让Jimmy觉得自己有了反抗Dean的资本。  
“你赢了，Novak先生，还冷么，能动吗，需不需要我叫医生。”Dean不是个喜欢被人顶撞的人，他黑着脸，语气刻意地说出“尊重”的话语。  
“不用......我没你想的那么没用。连你也可以离开这儿了。”  
“我可不太放心。”Dean耸了耸肩，起身把空调暖风调得更适宜。“我会走的，不过我得确认Cas彻底没事了，你就不能像刚才一样让Cas出来和我说说话吗？”  
“他很累，如果他再强行使用他的力量来控制身体，他可能会消失！蠢货。”  
“哦哦，好吧，告诉他好好休息...我只是...想在他身边多待那么一会儿。”Dean缓缓地向后移，手摆出安抚的姿势，仿佛眼前蓝眼睛的男人易碎到经不起任何碰触。  
“你和Cas是什么关系。”其实Jimmy在之前就已经有点怀疑，如果说天启的时候Dean还只是因为不能失去Cas的助力而围着自己团团转，那么现在他是出于什么？明显Castiel已经不能再给他带来什么了，他连自己都快要保不住了，而这个男人依旧死死纠缠着他，仅仅是为了在Castiel身边，这不禁让Jimmy以人类的角度去怀疑他们的关系。  
“我们...朋友，家人...随你怎么想，不过绝不是你想的...那种...额...不是。”  
“哦，那再好不过了。”Jimmy松了一口气，如果Dean和Cas有什么恋人之类的关系的话，他觉得自己当场就能把自己撞死在这儿，毕竟光是想到Cas用自己这副身体和眼前这个男人亲吻或者上床，就够他恶寒好一阵子的。  
Dean对Jimmy这种反应有些不满，他感觉自己被嫌弃了，但仔细想来，这态度又该死的合情合理，毕竟对方是Jimmy，有老婆孩子，大概直的不能再直了。  
但Cas对他们的关系是怎样想的呢？但愿不是把他当宠物...Dean想到变成上帝和他撕破脸的那个Cas，在那个Cas眼里他就是个“可爱的小东西”，这可真让人不爽。  
“总之遇到危险给我打电话，你应该知道是哪一个。”  
“当然。”Jimmy耸了耸肩，“通讯录里只有一个号码。”  
Dean又查看了一下屋内的设备，准备离开，一直沉默不语的Jimmy突然叫住了他。  
“额...Cas说他很感激你能来。”  
“真是个小混蛋。”Dean拿起自己的夹克，胡乱的套在身上，带着满足的笑容离开了公寓。  
为什么你没有传达我的问题，Jimmy。  
“天哪，Cas，你要我向一个男人说出我也爱你这种话，我...说不出口。””

为什么？爱对人类来说不是美好又珍贵的事物吗？父给予人类的特权。  
我读过，那些关于对爱与性的赞歌。  
“不不不，Cas！不会有性，我们和Dean！”

\---tbc


End file.
